Mage's tower
The Mage's tower is a decaying building in the north of the swamp outside Vizima. It is said to be cursed and breed monsters. Most locals shun it, if not for the monsters that abound in its vicinity, as a place of misfortune. Geralt has one of his "show-downs" with both Azar Javed and the Professor just outside the door to the tower. Luckily he is able to enter before the fight which gives the witcher the opportunity to prepare. Journal entry :In the swamp, a mysterious building stands out from its surroundings. A tall stone tower, its doors are locked and an eerie silence reigns in the area, as if even the birds are able to sense the strange aura that surrounds it. :The tower in the swamp was built by a mage who wielded extremely powerful magic. It probably holds incredibly valuable secrets. Unfortunately, it was locked by its creator and no one has been able to open it since. :"The Secret Gates" recounts the story of the mage who built the tower in the swamp. To erect the building on marshland, the sorcerer had to tame the elements of earth and protect the tower with spells. While delving into the secrets of magic, the sorcerer trifled with the forces of nature. The mage was betrayed by his beloved, a magical cataclysm ensued, catastrophe struck. The mage perished and all his works were sealed in the tower. :"Ain Soph Aur" is a tome that details in a very tangled manner where to look for the Sephirot — stones which will open the tower in the swamp. The first stone is with a wise person. The second will come with freedom. The third stone is in the possession of someone wealthy, while a merciful person has the fourth. Three other stones are guarded by a girl, a mother and an old hag, and they can be obtained through sacrifice and prayer. The eighth Sephirah is hidden underground in the swamp and guarded by death. The ninth must be obtained by fighting its guardian, while the tenth and final will be a reward for tenaciously seeking the truth. Associated quests * A Mysterious Tower * Monoliths * The Sentry * Vizima Confidential * A Pilgrimage (only tangentially) Notes * A teleport is also present in the Mage's Tower. It allows instant travel to three other teleports in Triss' bedroom, the Elven ruins, and at Kalkstein's laboratory. Any one teleport can communicate with the other three. * At the beginning of Chapter III, the teleporter is the only way to enter the tower. Thereafter, the door is open. Source * Gramps, during the quest A Pilgrimage (first paragraph) * The Secret Gates (third paragraph) * Ain Soph Aur (last paragraph) Videos File:Battle at Mage Tower Gallery Painting_Mages_Tower_aerial.jpg|aerial view of the tower Mages Tower day.png|the tower at day Mages Tower night.png|the tower at night cs:Mágova věž de:Magierturm es:Torre del mago fr:Tour du mage lt:Burtininko bokštas hu:Mágustorony pl:Wieża Maga na Bagnach ru:Башня мага it:Torre del mago Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III